Field of Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for pairing a host device with a portable sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to pairing of an exercise device with a user terminal.
Description of Related Art
With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, exercise has become a necessary part of life. It is common to wear a portable sensor during exercise. The portable sensor may measure exercise data from the user, such as heart rate, and/or temperature, and transmits the exercise data to a gym device wirelessly. Hence, exercise data of users are displayed on specific gym devices, and the users can monitor their physical status immediately.
However, a gym environment involves a significant number of wireless transmissions by sensors of the users. Therefore, there is a high risk that a wireless coupling between an exercise sensor and a gym device fails, and a wrong user's exercise data is received by the gym device. Hence, it is important to consider techniques to minimize the above risk.